Deux têtes dans une
by Exces
Summary: Stiles ne sait plus quoi faire : il est sur une grosse enquête et ne peut pas compter sur Scott pour l'aider dans sa filature. Là, Isaac se pointe et se propose. Parfait ! Mais c'est quoi le plan, au juste ? Découvrir la romance cachée du Shérif et de miss McCall. Wow, fantasque !


**Notes : **Ceci est un remerciement en fic pour la plus belle et la magnifique **Clina9**. Cette demoiselle est un ravissement, vous savez, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sur ce site sans elle. Remerciez-la pour moi aussi, je vous en prie !

**Frères au tombeau**

« Où est Scott ? Où il est ? C'est ultra important et ce couillon ne répond _toujours pas _à son portable ! Isaac, bordel, dis-moi où est _Scott ! _

– Je ne sais pas ! » Bébé Lahey se mit à paniquer au ton de supplice que lui servit Stilinski fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Un nouvelle monstre dans la ville ? Des meurtres, des menaces ? Est-ce que tout le monde était sauf ?

Dans le sous-sol, il n'y avait eu que leurs exclamations pour bousculer le vrombissement du chauffe-eau. Derek aurait dû être là pour calmer les accusations, il aurait dû refroidir les échauffements et prendre Stiles en main. Mais quel alpha incompétent ! Deux ados se faisait des films sur l'autre sans réussir à saisir le moindre truc cohérent et lui était on-ne-sait-où à se balader le fion comme un bien-heureux !

Stiles se lâcha comme une bombe dans les bras d'Isaac. Il était vidé du sprint qu'il venait de se taper, noyé de déception et d'inquiétude. Qu'importe la source de son angoisse, Isaac avait peur avec lui. Il accueillit l'accolade d'un vif tour de bras, pas encore certain de comment s'exprimaient les rapports humains intimes mais averti que le contact arrangeait beaucoup de choses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, en attendant. On peut se démerder seuls. »

Stiles trouva l'idée lumineuse : toute sa moue exprimait son approbation et il secoua la tête de bas en haut pour accepter l'initiative. Scott n'était pas là ? Derek non plus ? Eh bien qu'ils aillent au diable ! Il serait le héros de l'épopée, foi de gamin mineur.

« Tu me promets de pas le répéter, hein ? » Le ton de confidence qu'il prit colora les joues d'Isaac, tout ému qu'il était de ce changement brutal. Depuis quand ils se racontaient des secrets ?

Un peu plus sérieux, il lui donna sa parole. En bon bêta, il aiderait l'humain de la meute car le temps de la suffisance immature était aboli. Il avait d'autre buts plus nobles et moins d'aigreur dans le regard.

« Je serais muet comme une tombe. »

Il se rappela son père qui parlait aux morts dans le cimetière. Le silence était toxique avec lui, alors l'aborder d'une manière plus saine lui paraissait être une bonne façon d'avancer dans la vie.

« Eh bah... Oh, bon Dieu, tu vas rire mais... » Il se rapprocha de l'autre, tout près, à deux centimètres de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, en murmurant dans une haleine de café au lait : « ...j'ai découvert que mon père sortait avec Miss McCall depuis deux semaines. Y'a des soirs où ils dînent ensembles à l'hôpital. J'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance, je suis pas fou : ces deux vieux cachottiers fricotent et ne veulent rien nous dire de leurs affaires, ça mérite vengeance.

– Attends, attends. Stiles. C'était ça ton drame ? »

Avant qu'il ne continue sur sa désapprobation sarcastique, Isaac n'eut d'autre choix que de se retenir face au regard avorté que lui lança Stiles. Il était très sérieux, il ne blaguait pas comme à l'habitude : y'avait de l'urgence dans cette situation, mille avenirs mis en jeu.

Conscient qu'il était entré dans ses amitiés via la confession, il effaça son sourire et se radoucit. Il renchaîna :

« Et que veux-tu que l'on y fasse ?

– On mène l'enquête et on dévoile l'histoire. Je suis Batman, tu fais Robin.

– Non, Stiles.

– Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?

– Essaie encore.

– Black et Mortiner ?

– Toujours pas.

– Dupond et Dupont ! »

Là, le duo avait du potentiel. Isaac lui tapa un high-five et enfila son veston. La dynamique de paire était comique sur leurs deux têtes mais, inexplicablement, l'improbabilité de leur bromance avait quelque chose d'incontournable aussi. Y'avait de l'écho dans la solitude d'Isaac quand Stiles n'arrivait même plus à mettre la main sur son meilleur pote. Ils finiraient comme cul et chemise sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'en rendre compte.

Ce jour arrivé, qui seraient les grands réfracteurs au nouveau pairing ?

**XZX**

« Ta Jeep. Sent. Isaac.

– J'avais plus de Febreze pour cuir, tu me pardonneras. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, mon louveteau ? Y'a des particules d'odeur qui vagabondent partout dans c'te ville, alors c'est pas faute si deux bouts de son ADN ont finis sur les plastiques de mon bébé. Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que toi tu fous là ?

– Je cherchais Derek.

– Et je suis censé savoir où papa-garou se cache ? Je suis pas sa femme !

– Attends... Vous ne sortez pas ensembles ? Lydia m'a dit que... Enfin toi et Derek... »

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour sous les yeux exorbités de Stiles, lequel s'empourpra jusqu'à frôler le coup de chaud mortel. Scott le secoua un bon coup pour refaire circuler les eaux plus calmement, maintenant incertain de quoi dire tellement il encaissait les erreurs depuis dix minutes.

« Je suis désolé du quiproquo. Dis-moi si tu vois Derek ou Peter. Juste, pour info, qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu de nulle part, du coup ? »

Mauvais plan quand Scott devenait le plus pertinent.

« Je me promène, je vague, je joue au vagabond, je m'ennuie... La routine, quoi.

– Hmm, eh bien contacte-moi quand tu auras fini de me raconter des salades.

– Faudrait déjà que tu décroches ton foutu portable pour que ça puisse se faire ! Faux frère ! »

McCall partit d'une enjambée de lycanthrope supersonique sans oublier de balancer un ricanement, tout heureux de leur discussion embouchée. Quelle amitié ils se menaient !

Le gamin resté dans la Jeep sortit son portable, grogna au texto d'excuse : « Patiente encore dix minutes, j'ai pas fini de grailler. » d'Isaac pour finir par appeler Lydia, se sentant d'humeur à régler tous ses comptes.

« Allô Beauté ?

– T'as ta voix de contrarié. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Stiles ?

– D'où t'as été raconté à Scott que Derek et moi on se touchait les fesses ?

– Pas ma faute si vous empestez les phéromones. Je sais pas, trouvez-vous une chambre.

– Lydia, tu peux pas être sérieuse. »

Il comprit au silence qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre défense que l'évidence de leur relation et, malheureusement pour lui, c'était un argument peu contournable.

« Il n'y a rien entre cet alpha et moi.

– Au revoir, Stiles. Rappelle-moi quand tu te sentirais l'âme à me parler de choses plus passionnantes. »

Il gronda quand elle lui raccrocha au bec. Non mais oh ! C'était quoi ces amis pas capables de le supporter plus de deux secondes sans lui reprocher d'éviter le sujet ! On pourrait lui faire plus de cadeaux, quand même !

Princesse Lahey mettait son temps à arriver. Il faisait un piètre détective. En retard dès leur première enquête, ça ne sentait pas le succès, à peine le soutien amical. Il n'allait pas le lâcher au dernier moment, hein ?

Il tapait avec une régularité de coucou suisse la matière tendre de son volant, pianotant dans l'entrain quelques partitions d'un vieux rock. _Love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take..._

On toctoqua contre sa vitre et quel bonheur, quel soulagement ne vinrent pas secouer sa moue quand Isaac le salua et monta, tout frais et clinquant !

« Bon sang, mon beau, t'en as mis un de ces temps !

– Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Derek arrêtait pas de me cuisiner pour savoir où j'allais. Il était à deux doigts de me suivre pour tout savoir alors je lui ai avoué qu'on avait rendez-vous et là, magie, il m'a laissé la paix.

– Ça doit le préoccuper de savoir si t'as une vie active d'ado normal. Attends, du coup, je suis devenu ton petit-copain pour la soirée ? Désolé mais les choses vont trop vite entre nous, je romps. On peut rester amis, ok ?

– Tais-toi et démarre. »

Le gamin du Shérif était pas peu fier de sa boutade, pouffant en prenant la route de l'hôpital, tout jovial que son plan ne tombe pas à l'eau. Encore dans l'élan de la bouffonnerie, il balança :

« Sinon, ton beau-père, il est libre ?

– Peter ? Il n'attend que toi. »

Le retour de claques les fit rire tous les deux jusqu'aux larmes, oh bon Dieu qu'ils aimaient leurs sarcasmes à l'un et l'autre, rien à redire sur la brillance de leurs échanges : ils adoraient ça.

Au début, c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Il est dur de cohabiter avec un être qui a tout pour être proche de vous alors que vous ne lui connaissez rien, que tout ne repose que sur l'instinct. Ils ne se sont pas sentis parce qu'ils jouaient aux cervelles brûlées. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour se rencontrer, l'entente se faisait naturellement, c'était inné, un peu comme ils se sentaient avec Scott qui les émouvait à chaque regard.

Ils n'étaient plus jaloux entre eux. Ils faisaient avec leurs points communs, taquins sans méchanceté.

« C'est quoi le plan, du coup ?

– Tu déboules aux urgences après t'être fait mal, tu fais tout pour que miss McCall reconnaisse ta voix et veuille savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, comme ça je cours voir mon père et je le prends en flagrant délit d'amourette.

– Tu veux les séparer ?

– Quoi ? Oh, non, non, je suis le premier fan de leur idylle, je veux dire, Mélissa mange très sainement alors je suis bien content si quelqu'un peut mettre du plomb dans le crâne de mon père. Puis ils sont mignons, nos vieux petits cons.

– Ça sert à quoi qu'on les découvre ?

– Prendre l'avantage, je sais pas, s'amuser ! »

Isaac se garda de lui dire que c'était un plan puéril car tout excité de la démarche en fait. C'était stupide et inutile mais cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas commis un délit sans gravité, il se sentait tout gamin et ce n'était pas un sentiment duquel il voulait s'éloigner.

Ils ralentirent en coulure aux abords du parking, cherchant une place où garer la bagnole sans qu'on ne la voit trop : il serait bête de casser l'effet de surprise. Bien au fond, derrière un 4X4 de chasseur (qui sait, c'était peut-être celui de Chris Argent) avec la nuit en parure, sans réverbère à côté, le véhicule était méconnaissable, son bleu tout effacé.

Ils descendirent, se posèrent un temps. Ils parlaient maintenant en murmurant :

« On fait quoi ?

– Simule un malaise, tombe, je sais pas, sois convaincant ! Tu joues la diva blessée, tu rameutes – oh bon sang, je m'aime pour ce jeu de mots – Melissa et je trace vers la salle aux infirmières.

– Attends, c'est pas logique, pourquoi ton père boufferait à l'intérieur du bâtiment s'ils sont tous les deux en service ?

– Déconne pas, c'est pas une caserne militaire non plus. »

Ils avançaient tout doucement vers l'entrée, trou béant illuminé dans la gueule béante des locaux noirs, se regardant avec des yeux sévères, plus très sûrs de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient la sensation d'être pris dans un mauvais plan de Derek mais sans Derek. Y'avait de quoi être déboussolé.

« Si je n'en reviens pas vivant, sache qu'il y aura vengeance.

– Tu veux qu'il t'arrive quoi ? Tu risques même pas la garde à vue pour ça.

– Complicité.

– Mais je ne vais rien commettre d'illégal, nom de Dieu ! »

Celle-là, Stiles l'avait tellement chargé en énergie que sa voix trouva presque un écho. Ils feraient de piètres espions aussi.

« Stiles ?

– ...qui c'est qui te l'avait dit ? »

Stilinski garçon lança un regard de pure haine à Isaac pendant que Stilinski senior s'avançait ver lui, l'air pas bien content, sentant la couleur des ennuis à dix mètres à la ronde.

« Hé, papa ! Belle nuit, n'est-ce-pas ? T'as fini de bosser ? On rentre ensembles se faire une bouffe ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ? Où est Scott ? »

Merde, problème d'alibi, il était censé être chez son meilleur poto pour réviser une énième connerie scientifique de Mister-constipé-Harris.

« Il est resté chez lui pendant que j'amenais Isaac aux urgences parce qu'il avait mal au ventre, on a pensé à l'appendicite ou un ulcère, ça me semblait sérieux, tu vois.

– Isaac, que faisais-tu avec eux ?

– Stiles m'avait... Il m'avais invité, parce que, vous savez, on est en quelques sortes ensembles, je veux dire, on _traîne _souvent ensembles et... »

Derrière eux, miss McCall trouvait cette histoire louche. Elle savait quel sang faisait tourner cet ado et ne croyait pas à l'hypothèse de l'infection. Elle comprit bien vite de ce qu'il en retournait vraiment. Afin de s'épargner une gêne générale avant d'aller rembaucher, elle les interrompit :

« Eh bien, tant que je suis là, je vais m'occuper de ces deux jeunes hommes. Un médecin de garde devrait pouvoir vous recevoir. Tu accompagnes ton ami, hein Stiles ?

– Ami, oui, _juste_ amis. »

Isaac lui décocha un coup de coude pendant qu'il allait vers Melissa, prêt à nier tout le scénar d'un moment à l'autre. Cette mission avait tourné galère, il ne voulait plus s'empêtrer là-dedans.

Droit devant son père, Stiles allait rejoindre l'autre étourdi qui faisait tout pour le caser avec lui, mais avant de ne s'échapper en filou, il lui lança sur un ton coquin :

« J'ai tout découvert, hé hé...

– Comme si tu avais eu besoin de venir ici pour le savoir.

– Tu aurais pu me le dire.

– Stiles. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant que ça ne devienne un tant soit peu concret. C'était son choix de le garder pour elle encore un petit moment.

– T'inquiète, Scott ne sait rien pour l'instant. ...tu me paierais combien pour garder le silence ? »

Attendri, le Shérif lui brossa les cheveux et lui gribouilla un sourire. Quel enfant terrible, pas moyen d'avoir la paix avec lui ! Il retourna à sa voiture, partit en leur faisant un signe de main. Une fois certain qu'il était disparu, Stiles se posta face à Melissa.

« Promis qu'on dira rien.

– Tu as intérêt, Stiles, ou bien j'interdis à mon fils de te revoir jusqu'aux restants de ses jours. »

Elle avait dit ça poliment mais c'en tira tout de même un frisson à Isaac, pas confiant du tout sur le bien fondé de cette idée. Le mieux était de se la fermer. Pour toujours. Une tombe, voilà. Il allait faire vœu de silence.

Mama partit à son job en leur lançant un signe de représailles et Stiles sauta quasi sur son complice.

« Oh mon Dieu ! On s'en est sortis vivants ! On a tout merdé mais on a réussi comme des chefs !

– Plus. Jamais. Je ne repars à l'aventure avec toi.

– Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas me laisser maintenant ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! »

**XZX**

Derek avec Scott se buvaient un café dans un pub tranquille de la bordure de la ville. Ils ne se lançaient pas de grandes blagues mais pouffaient un peu, causant de leur sujet favori : les facéties de Stiles et sa nouvelle lubie d'embrigader Isaac à sa suite.

« Il a été jusqu'à me dire qu'il sortait avec Stiles pour que je le laisse partir.

– Isaac ? Vraiment ? Bordel, c'est cocasse !

– M'en parle pas, j'ai dû me retenir de ne pas me foutre de lui.

– Perso, j'ai presque réussi à faire parler Stiles quand je lui ai mentionné votre relation. »

Arrêt sur images. Derek ressortit de la mousse de ses narines, à demi-mort étouffé.

« McCall ! »

Scott dut courir pour sa vie, après ça. (Mais ça en avait valu le coup !)

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ça te plaira, quoique tu me dises, je dois faire des efforts pour que mes fics soient de bon goût ! Bisous, Clina9, et bisous à vous tous, mes louveteaux.


End file.
